2019 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships – Division II
The 2019 World Junior Ice Hockey Championship Division II consisted of two tiered groups of six teams each: the fourth-tier Division IIA and the fifth-tier Division IIB. For each tier, the team which places first promoted to the next highest division, while the team which places last relegated to a lower division. The tournaments are a round-robin tournament format, with two points allotted for a win, one additional point for a regulation win, and one point for an overtime or game winning shootout loss. To be eligible as a junior, a player cannot be born earlier than 1999. Division IIA was held in Tallinn, Estonia, while Division IIB was hosted in Zagreb, Croatia. Division IIA The Division IIA tournament was played in Tallinn, Estonia, from 13 to 19 January 2019. Liam Kirk | points = 14 }} Participants Final standings |name_GBR= |name_LTU= |name_ROU= |name_KOR= |name_ESP= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |result6=REL |res_col_header=QR |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=Promoted to Division I B |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=Relegation to Division II B }}All times are local. (UTC+2) |score= 1–2 |team2= |periods= (1–0, 0–1, 0–0) (OT: 0–1) |progression= 1–0 / 1–1 / 1–2 |goalie1= Kim Tae-kyung |goalie2= Örs Adorjan |goals1= Yang (Park) – 11:31 |goals2= 34:10 – Karda (Filip) / 62:43 – Filip (Cășăneanu) |attendance= 153 |stadium= Tondiraba Ice Hall, Tallinn |official= Robert Hallin |linesman= Knut Braten |linesman2= Sandro Gurtner |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/699/IHM699901_74_6_0.pdf |penalties1= 8 |penalties2= 4 |shots1= 32 |shots2= 35 }} |score= 1–2 |team2= |periods= (0–1, 1–1, 0–0) |progression= 0–1 / 1–1 / 1–2 |goalie1= Raul Barbo |goalie2= Oliver Soovik |goals1= Donath (O'Hare) – 20:54 |goals2= 02:29 – Jurgens (Novikov, Hast) / 36:06 – Lodeikin (Slessarevski, Jogi) (PP) |attendance= 1,514 |stadium= Tondiraba Ice Hall, Tallinn |official= Micha Hebeisen |linesman= Killian Hinterdobler |linesman2= Jozef Tvrdoň |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/699/IHM699902_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1= 37 |penalties2= 39 |shots1= 23 |shots2= 33 }} |score= 4–6 |team2= |periods= (0–4, 2–1, 2–1) |progression= 0–1 / 0–2 / 0–3 / 0–4 / 1–4 / 2–4 / 2–5 / 3–5 / 3–6 / 4–6 |goalie1= Jordan McLaughlin William Kerlin |goalie2= Laurynas Lubys |goals1= Waller (Kirk) – 29:24 / Buesa (Pound) (PP) – 36:56 / Neilson (Buesa) (PP) – 45:42 / Gulliver (Waller, Buesa) (EA) – 58:22 |goals2= 01:55 – Washco (Grinius, Motiejunas) (PP) / 03:18 – Grinius (Gusevas) (PP) / 07:59 – Grinius (Washco) / 16:54 – Misiuk (Gusevas) (PP) / 38:25 – Washco / 55:06 – Washco (SH) |attendance= 356 |stadium= Tondiraba Ice Hall, Tallinn |official= Filip Metzinger |linesman= Botond Redai |linesman2= Patrick Richardson |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/699/IHM699903_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1= 10 |penalties2= 12 |shots1= 54 |shots2= 19 }} |score= 3–2 |team2= |periods= (1–2, 1–0, 1–0) |progression= 0–1 / 0–2 / 1–2 / 2–2 / 3–2 |goalie1= Örs Adorjan |goalie2= Raul Barbo |goals1= Filip (Vasile, Todor) – 18:19 / Reszegh (Vizi) – 33:41 / Cășăneanu (Vasile, Filip) – 54:36 |goals2= 07:02 – Sarmiento (Zaballa) / 10:42 – Zaballa (Capillas) |attendance= 103 |stadium= Tondiraba Ice Hall, Tallinn |official= Filip Metzinger |linesman= Killian Hinterdobler |linesman2= Patrik Richardson |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/699/IHM699904_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1= 2 |penalties2= 4 |shots1= 44 |shots2= 37 }} |score= 1–13 |team2= |periods= (0–3, 0–5, 1–5) |progression= 0–1 / 0–2 / 0–3 / 0–4 / 0–5 / 0–6 / 0–7 / 0–8 / 0–9 / 1–9 / 1–10 / 1–11 / 1–12 / 1–13 |goalie1= Kim Tae-kyung Bae Sang-won |goalie2= Jordan McLaughlin |goals1= Park (Yang) – 45:03 |goals2= 02:47 – Waller (Kirk) / 04:07 – Smith (Howlett) / 11:05 – Smith (Howlett, Gulliver) / 23:54 – Pizzo (Neilson, Alderson) / 25:39 – Buesa (Neilson, Alderson) (PP) / 30:26 – Waller (Kirk, Brown) / 32:23 – Cooper (Kelsall) / 34:10 – Buesa (Hazeldine, Kirk) (PP) / 41:16 – Smith (Howlett) / 46:17 – Waller (Brown, Smith) / 46:33 – Brown (Kirk) / 52:27 – Alderson (Neilson, Pizzo) / 53:53 – Kirk (Brown, Waller) |attendance= 235 |stadium= Tondiraba Ice Hall, Tallinn |official= Micha Hebeisen |linesman= Knut Braten |linesman2= Botond Redai |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/699/IHM699905_74_5_0.pdf |penalties1= 16 |penalties2= 8 |shots1= 23 |shots2= 60 }} |score= 1–2 |team2= |periods= (0–0, 0–1, 1–0) (OT: 0–0) (SO: 0–1) |progression= 0–1 / 1–1 |goalie1= Laurynas Lubys |goalie2= Christopher Jogi |goals1= Binkulis (Jankauskas) – 45:33 |soshots1= Washco / Misiuk / Grinius / Ragas |goals2= 34:46 – Linde (Novikov (Kuznetsov) (PP) |soshots2= Linde / Jurgens / Aleksandrov |attendance= 1,830 |stadium= Tondiraba Ice Hall, Tallinn |official= Milan Zrnič |linesman= Cody Huseby |linesman2= Jozef Tvrdoň |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/699/IHM699906_74_6_0.pdf |penalties1= 12 |penalties2= 22 |shots1= 30 |shots2= 37 }} |score= 4–5 |team2= |periods= (1–1, 2–2, 1–1) (OT: 0–1) |progression= 1–0 / 1–1 / 2–1 / 2–2 / 3–2 / 3–3 / 3–4 / 4–4 / 4–5 |goalie1= Laurynas Lubys |goalie2= Örs Adorjan |goals1= Kudrevičius (Ragas) – 00:52 / Rumševičius (Binkulis) (PP) – 21:45 / Washco (Krukovski) – 27:12 / Jankauskas (Steponavičius) – 56:23 |goals2= 01:47 – Vasile / 23:30 – Vizi (Reszegh) / 36:51 – Buzas (Reszegh, Vizi) (PP) / 56:10 – Vizi (Szabó, Reszegh) (PP) / 64:45 – Resezegh (Vizi) |attendance= 150 |stadium= Tondiraba Ice Hall, Tallinn |official= Milan Zrnič |linesman= Knut Braten |linesman2= Jozef Tvrdoň |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/699/IHM699907_74_6_0.pdf |penalties1= 22 |penalties2= 24 |shots1= 39 |shots2= 37 }} |score= 2–3 |team2= |progression= 1–0 / 1–1 / 1–2 / 2–2 / 2–3 |periods= (1–2, 1–0, 0–1) |goalie1= Kim Tae-kyung |goalie2= Raul Barbo |goals1= Jee H. (Yang) – 00:57 / Yang (Kim G.) – 32:04 |goals2= 08:54 – Rubio (O'Hare, Donath) / 14:11 – Sarasa (Giménez) / 44:34 – Alberdi (Sarmiento) (PP) |attendance= 201 |stadium= Tondiraba Ice Hall, Tallinn |official= Micha Hebeisen |linesman= Sandro Gurtner |linesman2= Botond Redai |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/699/IHM699908_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1= 14 |penalties2= 8 |shots1= 28 |shots2= 39 }} |score= 2–5 |team2= |periods= (0–1, 1–2, 1–2) |progression= 0–1 / 0–2 / 1–2 / 1–3 / 2–3 / 2–4 / 2–5 |goalie1= Jordan McLaughlin |goalie2= Christopher Jogi |goals1= Kirk – 26:06 / Kirk (Waller, Bradley) – 45:28 |goals2= 19:09 – Aleksandrov (Novikov, Linde) (PP) / 24:19 – K. Jogi (Kiik) (PP) / 32:42 – Hast (Svartbro, Novikov) / 48:49 – Kiik (K. Jogi, Anufrijev) / 52:14 – Aleksandrov (Puzakov) |attendance= 1,558 |stadium= Tondiraba Ice Hall, Tallinn |official= Rober Hallin |linesman= Cody Huseby |linesman2= Patrick Richardson |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/699/IHM699909_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1= 16 |penalties2= 6 |shots1= 25 |shots2= 34 }} |score= 0–4 |team2= |periods= (0–1, 0–2, 0–1) |progression= 0–1 / 0–2 / 0–3 / 0–4 |goalie1= Raul Barbo |goalie2= Laurynas Lubys |goals1= |goals2= 04:50 – Binkulis (Kudrevičius, Stankius) / 27:41 – Krukovski (Washco, Grinius) / 29:42 – Grinius (Washco, Ragas) / 46:47 – Krukovski (Grinius, Washco) |attendance= 225 |stadium= Tondiraba Ice Hall, Tallinn |official= Robert Hallin |linesman= Knut Braten |linesman2= Sandro Gurtner |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/699/IHM699910_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1= 8 |penalties2= 6 |shots1= 26 |shots2= 34 }} |score= 2–4 |team2= |progression= 0–1 / 0–2 / 0–3 / 0–4 / 1–4 / 2–4 |periods= (0–1, 2–3, 0–0) |goalie1= Örs Adorjan |goalie2= Jordan McLaughlin |goals1= Vizi (Szabó, Reszegh) (PP) – 27:36 / Casaneau (Vasile) – 32:02 |goals2= 09:08 – Kirk (Waller, Brown) (PP) / 20:12 – Cooper (Kelsall, Kirk) (PP) / 20:43 – Brown (Kirk, Bradley) / 25:21 – Kirk (Howlett, Cooper) |attendance= 354 |stadium= Tondiraba Ice Hall, Tallinn |official= Milan Zrnič |linesman= Killian Hinterdobler |linesman2= Patrick Richardson |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/699/IHM699911_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1= 12 |penalties2= 12 |shots1= 23 |shots2= 40 }} |score= 7–2 |team2= |periods= (0–0, 2–0, 5–2) |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 / 2–1 / 2–2 / 3–2 / 4–2 / 5–2 / 6–2 / 7–2 |goalie1= Oliver Soovik |goalie2= Kim Tae-kyung |goals1= Jogi (Kiik) – 28:26 / Svartbro (Slessarevski) – 33:40 / Linde (Jurgens, Jansson) (SH) – 43:15 / Nevzorov (Savenkov, Laosma) – 47:30 / Novikov (Linde) (PP2) – 49:25 / Lodeikin (Kiik) (PP) – 49:58 / Savenkov – 52:20 |goals2= 41:04 – Kim S. (Park) (PP) / 42:08 – Kim G. (Jin, Yang) (PP) |attendance= 1,730 |stadium= Tondiraba Ice Hall, Tallinn |official= Filip Metzinger |linesman= Cody Huseby |linesman2= Botond Redai |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/699/IHM699912_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1= 31 |penalties2= 14 |shots1= 48 |shots2= 18 }} |score= 7–2 |team2= |periods= (2–2, 2–0, 3–0) |progression= 0–1 / 1–1 / 1–2 / 2–2 / 3–2 / 4–2 / 5–2 / 6–2 / 7–2 |goalie1= William Kerlin |goalie2= Raul Barbo |goals1= Neilson (Alderson) – 02:37 / Waller (Kirk, Cooper) (PP) – 13:56 / Cooper (Kelsall) – 26:48 / Buesa (Alderson) – 32:01 / Buesa (Neilson, Alderson) – 42:23 / Howlett (Brown) (SH,ENG) – 51:22 / Cooper (Smith, Kirk) – 55:57 |goals2= 00:39 – Zaballa / 09:05 – Mendizabal (Sánchez) |attendance= 115 |stadium= Tondiraba Ice Hall, Tallinn |official= Robert Hallin |linesman= Filip Metzinger |linesman2= Cody Huseby |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/699/IHM699913_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1= 12 |penalties2= 12 |shots1= 25 |shots2= 22 }} |score= 7–1 |team2= |periods= (2–0, 3–1, 2–0) |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 / 3–0 / 4–0 / 5–0 / 5–1 / 6–1 / 7–1 |goalie1= Laurynas Lubys |goalie2= Kim Tae-kyung |goals1= Krukovski (Gusevas) – 19:02 / Ragas (Misiuk, Kudrevičius) – 19:17 / Misiuk (Grinius) – 22:38 / Silinas (Binkulis) – 23:49 / Jankauskas (Motiejunas, Binkulas) (PP) / Domeika (Misiuk) (PP2) – 41:25 / Misiuk (Ragas) (PP2) – 59:25 |goals2= 31:20 – Yang (Jin, Kim G.) |attendance= 121 |stadium= Tondiraba Ice Hall, Tallinn |official= Milan Zrnič |linesman= Knut Braten |linesman2= Botond Redai |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/699/IHM699914_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1= 14 |penalties2= 14 |shots1= 44 |shots2= 24 }} |score= 9–1 |team2= |periods= (2–1, 1–0, 6–0) |progression= 0–1 / 1–1 / 2–1 / 3–1 / 4–1 / 5–1 / 6–1 / 7–1 / 8–1 / 9–1 |goalie1= Christopher Jogi Oliver Soovik |goalie2= Örs Adorjan Magor Szopos |goals1= Lodeikin (Kiik, K. Jogi) (PP) – 10:51 / Laosma (K. Jogi) – 11:21 / Lodeikin (Kiik, Jurgens) (PP) – 30:27 / Puzakov (Slessarevski) – 43:09 / Novikov (Hast) (PP) – 44:15 / Hast (Nevzorov) – 46:11 / Kuznetsov (Slessarevski, Hast) (PP) – 48:16 / Jurgens (SH) – 50:50 / K. Jogi (Jurgens) – 58:01 |goals2= 05:59 – Cășăneanu (Filip) |attendance= 2,550 |stadium= Tondiraba Ice Hall, Tallinn |official= Micha Hebeisen |linesman= Killian Hinterdobler |linesman2= Jozef Tvrdoň |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/699/IHM699915_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1= 8 |penalties2= 14 |shots1= 50 |shots2= 16 }} Statistics Top 10 scorers GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus-minus; PIM = Penalties In Minutes Source: IIHF Goaltending leaders (minimum 40% team's total ice time) TOI = Time On Ice (minutes:seconds); GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO = Shutouts Source: IIHF Awards Best Players Selected by the Directorate * Goaltender: Lubys Laurynas * Defenceman: Saveli Novikov * Forward: Liam Kirk Division II B The Division II B tournament was played in Zagreb, Croatia, from 15 to 21 January 2019. Dominic Čanić | points = 11 }} Participants Standings |name_CRO= |name_ISR= |name_MEX= |name_NED= |name_SRB= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |result6=REL |res_col_header=QR |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=Promoted to Division II A |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=Relegation to Division III }}All times are local. (UTC+1) |score= 3–6 |team2= |progression= 0–1 / 1–1 / 1–2 / 1–3 / 2–3 / 2–4 / 2–5 / 3–5 / 3–6 |periods= (0–1, 1–1, 2–4) |goalie1= Raz Werner |goalie2= Ignace Van Noten |goals1= Halpert (Nykhaychuk) – 20:43 / Bachinski (Halpert) (PP) – 43:51 / Bachinski (Halpert) – 57:27 |goals2= 07:38 – James (Versin) / 34:00 – James (Laermans) / 41:10 – Coolen (Vervoort, De Ceuster) / 44:36 – James (Vervoort, De Ceuster) (SH) / 51:44 – Versin (James) / 59:52 – Swennen (James, Huyghe) (PP) |attendance= 100 |stadium= Dom Sportova, Zagreb |official= Vladimír Snášel |linesman= Nicola Basso |linesman2= Krešimir Polašek |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/700/IHM700901_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1= 26 |penalties2= 8 |shots1= 17 |shots2= 58 }} |score= 6–1 |team2= |progression= 1–0 / 1–1 / 2–1 / 3–1 / 4–1 / 5–1 / 6–1 |periods= (1–1, 1–0, 4–0) |goalie1= Jug Mitić Bojan Vasić |goalie2= Sebastian de la Vega |goals1= Dragović (Subotić) – 03:05 / Grković (Subotić, Španjević) – 28:57 / Dragović (Đumić) – 43:30 / Mirkov (Racić, Španjević) – 45:33 / Anđelković (Marinković, Stojsavljević) – 58:25 / Đumić (Kastel, Ćurčić) – 59:13 |goals2= 10:58 – Apud (Dunn) |attendance= 132 |stadium= Dom Sportova, Zagreb |official= Vladimir Yefremov |linesman= Marko Šaković |linesman2= Wiktor Zień |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/700/IHM700902_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1= 10 |penalties2= 6 |shots1= 35 |shots2= 13 }} |score= 7–0 |team2= |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 / 3–0 / 4–0 / 5–0 / 6–0 / 7–0 |periods= (1–0, 2–0, 4–0) |goalie1= Domagoj Troha |goalie2= Jaimy Missler |goals1= N. Kramirić (Dobrić) – 17:09 / Čanić (Trstenjak) (PP) – 32:41 / Zanoff (Čanić, Burzin) – 39:04 / Paulović (Čanić) – 41:31 / Hanzek (Joja) – 45:06 / L. Kramarić (Zanoff) (PP) – 51:04 / Čanić (Dobrić) (SH) – 54:18 |goals2= |attendance= 966 |stadium= Dom Sportova, Zagreb |official= Marcus Wannerstedt |linesman= Joona Elonen |linesman2= Clement Goncalves |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/700/IHM700903_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1= 24 |penalties2= 28 |shots1= 28 |shots2= 29 }} |score= 1–5 |team2= |progression= 0–1 / 0–2 / 0–3 / 0–4 / 1–4 / 1–5 |periods= (0–2, 0–2, 1–1) |goalie1= Sebastian de la Vega Gerardo Garcia del Valle |goalie2= Yehonatan Reisinger |goals1= Matsubara (Apud) – 44:16 |goals2= 09:02 – Halpert (Merkulov) / 19:55 – Aharonovich (Avraham, Halpert) (PP) / 29:57 – Halpert (Mostovoy, Hoffman) / 38:46 – Marziko (Mostovoy) (PP) / 53:51 – Merkulov (Mostovoy, Hoffman) (PP) |attendance= 197 |stadium= Dom Sportova, Zagreb |official= Marc Iwert |linesman= Daniel Rigoni |linesman2= Marko Šaković |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/700/IHM700904_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1= 14 |penalties2= 12 |shots1= 31 |shots2= 29 }} |score= 9–4 |team2= |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 / 2–1 / 3–1 / 4–1 / 5–1 / 6–1 / 6–2 / 7–2 / 7–3 / 7–4 / 8–4 / 9–4 |periods= (3–1, 4–1, 2–2) |goalie1= Sander Kosters |goalie2= Ignace Van Noten Cisse Vander Weyde |goals1= Sars (Klem, D. Hessels) (PP) – 04:22 / Sikma (Makarin, Van Elten) – 04:44 / Sars (D. Hessels) – 18:40 / De Ruiter (N. Hessels, Geerligs) – 21:56 / Van Elten (Sars) – 24:24 / D. Hessels (Jacobs, Van Elten) – 27:10 / Klem (Gerretsen, Sikma) (PP) – 39:59 / Sars (Jacobs) – 52:34 / Jacobs (D. Hessels, Sars) – 57:32 |goals2= 09:10 – Laeremans / 35:43 – Cuylaerts (Coolen) (PP) / 44:07 – Swennen (Auger) / 47:54 – James (Swennen) (PP) |attendance= 146 |stadium= Dom Sportova, Zagreb |official= Vladimir Yefremov |linesman= Krešimir Polašek |linesman2= Wiktor Zień |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/700/IHM700905_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1= 10 |penalties2= 8 |shots1= 38 |shots2= 44 }} |score= 4–1 |team2= |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 / 3–0 / 4–0 / 4–1 |periods= (1–0, 1–0, 2–1) |goalie1= Jug Mitić |goalie2= Domagoj Troha |goals1= Anđelković (Španjević) – 04:58 / Mirkov (Popović) – 37:54 / Dragović (Đumić) – 41:17 / Subotić (Španjević) (PP2) – 43:42 |goals2= 58:12 – Dobrić (Zanoff, Sutevski) |attendance= 2,234 |stadium= Dom Sportova, Zagreb |official= Vladimír Snášel |linesman= Nicola Basso |linesman2= Clement Goncalves |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/700/IHM700906_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1= 12 |penalties2= 20 |shots1= 43 |shots2= 23 }} |score= 7–2 |team2= |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 / 3–0 / 3–1 / 3–2 / 4–2 / 5–2 / 6–2 / 7–2 |periods= (1–0, 3–2, 3–0) |goalie1= Sander Kosters |goalie2= Gerardo Garcia del Valle |goals1= Geerlings (Tjin-A-Ton, Gerretsen) – 15:45 / Sars (Van Elten, D. Hessels) – 26:37 / Makarin (Sikma) – 30:18 / Tjin-A-Ton (Makarin) – 39:51 / Klem (Makarin, Sikma) (PP) – 50:18 / Geerlings (Tjin-A-Ton, De Ruiter) – 50:29 / Sars (Jacobs, D. Hessels) – 55:04 |goals2= 31:58 – Rosales (Dunn) / 33:32 – Linares (Cruz) |attendance= |stadium= Dom Sportova, Zagreb |official= Marcus Wannerstedt |linesman= Krešimir Polašek |linesman2= Wiktor Zień |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/700/IHM700907_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1= 8 |penalties2= 22 |shots1= 42 |shots2= 17 }} |score= 5–0 |team2= |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 / 3–0 / 4–0 / 5–0 |periods= (4–0, 0–0, 1–0) |goalie1= Bojan Dosić |goalie2= Raz Werner Yehonatan Reisinger |goals1= Ćurčić (Đumić, Kastel) – 00:10 / Mirkov (Anđelković) – 01:43 / Dragović (Grković) – 10:02 / Popović (Anđelković) – 15:31 / Dragović (Pejčić) – 56:35 |goals2= |attendance= 65 |stadium= Dom Sportova, Zagreb |official= Vladimir Yefremov |linesman= Nicola Basso |linesman2= Marko Šaković |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/700/IHM700908_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1= 2 |penalties2= 4 |shots1= 40 |shots2= 6 }} |score= 5–4 |team2= |progression= 1–0 / 1–1 / 1–2 / 2–2 / 3–2 / 3–3 / 4–3 / 5–3 / 5–4 |periods= (1–1, 1–1, 3–2) |goalie1= Domagoj Troha |goalie2= Cisse Vander Weyde |goals1= N. Kramirić (Dobrić) – 03:12 / Trstenjak (N. Kramarić) – 30:41 / L. Kramarić – 47:02 / Dobrić (Čanić, Selitaj) (PP) – 48:44 / Selitaj (Sutevski) (PP) – 55:37 |goals2= 11:12 – Huyghe (Versin) (PP) / 26:33 – De Ceuster (Coolen) / 47:17 – James (Bogaerts) / 56:07 – De Ceuster (SH) |attendance= 1,120 |stadium= Dom Sportova, Zagreb |official= Marc Iwert |linesman= Joona Elonen |linesman2= Daniel Rigoni |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/700/IHM700909_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1= 8 |penalties2= 14 |shots1= 25 |shots2= 30 }} |score= 1–5 |team2= |progression= 0–1 / 0–2 / 0–3 / 0–4 / 0–5 / 1–5 |periods= (0–0, 0–3, 1–2) |goalie1= Ignace van Noten |goalie2= Jug Mitić |goals1= Coolen (De Ceuster) (PP) – 54:44 |goals2= 28:13 – Dragović (Subotić, Đumić) (PP) / 35:42 – Subotić (Đumić, Španjević) (PP2) / 39:42 – Mladenović (Dragović) / 47:06 – Kastel (Ćurčić) / 54:17 – Mašić (Dragović, Kastel) (SH) |attendance= 123 |stadium= Dom Sportova, Zagreb |official= Marcus Wannerstedt |linesman= Joona Elonen |linesman2= Marko Saković |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/700/IHM700910_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1= 14 |penalties2= 12 |shots1= 31 |shots2= 45 }} |score= 3–7 |team2= |progression= 0–1 / 0–2 / 0–3 / 0–4 / 0–5 / 1–5 / 2–5 / 2–6 / 2–7 / 3–7 |periods= (0–1, 1–4, 2–2) |goalie1= Yehontan Reisinger |goalie2= Sander Kosters |goals1= Aharonovich (Vinegrad, Bachinski) (PP) – 38:21 / Halpert (Avraham, Aharonovich) (PP) – 40:53 / Mostovoy (Halpert) (PP) – 59:53 |goals2= 19:24 – Klem (Gerretsen, Sikma) / 21:33 – Jacobs (D. Hessels, Sars) / 25:03 – Sikma (Klem, Gerretsen) (PP) / 28:48 – Tjin-A-Ton (Kleijssen) / 31:56 – Geerligs (Tjin-A-Ton) / 46:11 – Sars (Van Elten, D. Hessels) (PP) / 55:15 – Geerligs (Tjin-A-Ton, De Ruiter) |attendance= 80 |stadium= Dom Sportova, Zagreb |official= Vladimír Snášel |linesman= Clement Goncalves |linesman2= Krešimir Polašek |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/700/IHM700911_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1= 18 |penalties2= 20 |shots1= 22 |shots2= 58 }} |score= 0–3 |team2= |progression= 0–1 / 0–2 / 0–3 |periods= (0–1, 0–1, 0–1) |goalie1= Sebastian de la Vega Gerardo Garcia del Valle |goalie2= Domagoj Troha |goals1= |goals2= 01:02 – Paulović (Dobrić, Čanić) / 23:11 – Dobrić (Čanić, Selitaj) (PP) / 47:56 – L. Kramarić (Selitaj, Burazin (EA) |attendance= 1,133 |stadium= Dom Sportova, Zagreb |official= Marc Iwert |linesman= Daniel Rigoni |linesman2= Wiktor Zień |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/700/IHM700912_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1= 46 |penalties2= 14 |shots1= 9 |shots2= 40 }} |score= 2–6 |team2= |progression= 1–0 / 1–1 / 1–2 / 1–3 / 1–4 / 2–4 / 2–5 / 2–6 |periods= (1–2, 1–2, 0–2) |goalie1= Sander Kosters |goalie2= Jug Mitić |goals1= Sars (D. Hessels, Kleijssen) – 06:28 / Klem (Makarin) (PP) – 37:19 |goals2= 08:45 – Pejčić (Grković) / 18:25 – Subotić (Đumić) (PP) / 30:12 – Dragović (Španjević, Subotić) (PP) / 35:10 – Đumić (PP2) / 46:25 – Subotić (Đumić) / 51:13 – Đumić (Dragović, Stojsavljević) |attendance=222 |stadium= Dom Sportova, Zagreb |official= Marc Iwert |linesman= Clement Goncalves |linesman2= Krešimir Polašek |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/700/IHM700913_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1= 24 |penalties2= 10 |shots1= 20 |shots2= 34 }} |score= 7–2 |team2= |progression= 1–0 / 1–1 / 1–2 / 2–2 / 3–2 / 4–2 / 5–2 / 6–2 / 7–2 |periods= (2–2, 0–0, 5–0) |goalie1= Ignace van Noten |goalie2= Gerardo Garcia del Valle Sebastian de la Vega |goals1= Klijsen (Cuylaerts) (PP) – 09:03 / De Ceuster (Coolen) – 19:38 / Auger (Versin, Laeremans) (PP) – 50:37 / De Ceuster (Vervoort) (SH) – 51:43 / De Ceuster (Boolen) (SH) – 55:46 / James (Versin) – 57:47 / De Ceuster (Daems) – 58:52 |goals2= 14:55 – Urbano (Cruz) (PP) / 16:16 – Cruz (Ramos) |attendance= 135 |stadium= Dom Sportova, Zagreb |official= Vladimír Snášel |linesman= Nicola Basso |linesman2= Marko Saković |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/700/IHM700914_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1= 14 |penalties2= 8 |shots1= 36 |shots2= 13 }} |score= 2–1 |team2= |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 / 2–1 |periods= (1–0, 1–0, 0–1) |goalie1= Luka Goršič |goalie2= Raz Werner |goals1= Trstenjak (Čanić) (PP) – 17:54 / Selitaj (Čanić, Paulović) (PP) – 24:44 |goals2= 50:48 – Halpert (Avraham) (PP) |attendance= 678 |stadium= Dom Sportova, Zagreb |official= Marcus Wannerstedt |linesman= Joona Elonen |linesman2= Daniel Rigoni |reference= http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/700/IHM700915_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1= 8 |penalties2= 8 |shots1= 51 |shots2= 13 }} External links *IIHF.com II Category:World Junior Ice Hockey Championships – Division II